


Если с другом вышел в путь...

by kittymara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tales, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если с другом вышел в путь...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если с другом вышел в путь...

Часть первая. Совершенно банальное начало, но без него никак

В день совершеннолетия у Петера Нильсена сбылась самая заветная мечта. Весь последний год он буквально бредил ею и каждую ночь просыпался в холодном поту от ночных кошмаров, в которых получал в подарок какие-то мелочи вроде пары чулок или недельного круиза по Средиземному морю. А роковая дата все приближалась и приближалась. И, наконец, настала.

Рано утром в его маленькую уютную спальню вошли родители, громко запели поздравительную песенку и задудели в бумажные трубочки. Петер быстро раздвинул полог и радостно захлопал в ладоши. Он давно проснулся и, ворочаясь в постели, с нетерпением ожидал их прихода.  
— Дорогой сынок, наконец-то ты стал совсем взрослым... — торжественно сказала мама и сделала многозначительную паузу.  
Папа стоял рядом, всхлипывал от избытка чувств и вытирал мокрые от слез усы.  
— Поздравляем тебя, Петер! — взяв себя в руки, басом прогудел он.  
— Спасибо, папа, — вежливо ответил тот.  
— Счастья, радости желаем тебе, Петер, — пропела мама.  
— Спасибо, мама, — еле сдерживая нетерпение, улыбнулся он.  
— И мы дарим тебе личного друга.  
Мама оглянулась на папу и взмахнула рукой. Он выступил вперед, вытащил из-за спины небольшую красную коробку, перевязанную желтой лентой, и вручил Петеру.  
— Мама, папа, неужели... Это он? — еле сдерживая ликование, спросил он.  
— Да, эксклюзивный выпуск, в ограниченном количестве. Тюнинг под будущего владельца. Предназначен исключительно для юношей нежного возраста. Приятный цвет, регулируемый размер, несколько видов наполнителя, бусины, шарики, три сменных головки и мягкие пупырышки-колючки, — с гордостью ответил папа и усмехнулся. — Нам достался самый последний экземпляр. Педерсены, которые стояли за нами, все локти искусали от досады. Вот уж не повезло так не повезло. Герр Педерсен даже предлагал двойную цену, чтобы я уступил. Но разве можно было лишить моего мальчика подарка? В общем, я не согласился.  
— Я люблю тебя, папа! Ты у меня самый лучший!  
Петер вскочил с кровати, крепко обнял его и поцеловал в гладко выбритую щеку. Потом настал черед благодарить маму.  
— Поверить не могу. У моего мальчика есть личный друг. Как быстро летит время. Кажется, совсем недавно я качал тебя на коленях и водил в парк кормить лебедей и уток.  
Папа вытащил из кармана клетчатый носовой платок и шумно высморкался.  
— Ох, прекратите сентиментальничать, герр Нильсен. Лучше идите, выпейте рюмочку бренди в честь именинника. Но только одну, не больше, а то знаю я вас. Стоит только дать волю, и бутылка мгновенно опустеет. — Мама шутливо погрозила пальцем. — Их же оставим наедине, пусть познакомятся поближе.  
— Но... — попытался протестовать папа.  
— Лучше не спорьте, герр Нильсен.  
Она игриво похлопала его по руке и выпроводила прочь из спальни.  
— Ты не представляешь, как тебе повезло, дорогой. В твоем возрасте я даже не мечтала о личном друге. Приходилось посещать доктора Андерсена и пользоваться общественным приятелем. А это, знаешь ли, не то, совсем не то. Надеюсь, вы близко подружитесь, Петер. Он действительно милый. Поскорее дай ему имя и отнесись к выбору ответственно. Это очень важно.  
Мама заговорщицки подмигнула и закрыла за собой дверь.

Петер тут же вскочил с постели, подбежал к окну и задернул плотные шторы. Ничто не должно помешать их особенному, очень интимному знакомству. Он включил ночник, устроился на кровати и медленно потянул ленту за концы. Сердце заполошно билось, руки похолодели и дрожали пальцы. С негромким щелчком коробка открылась, и внутри оказался он. Нежно-розового цвета и немаленький. Целых восемь дюймов в длину. Петер влюбился в него с первого взгляда и после недолгих раздумий прозвал Восьми-Дюймовочком *****. Родители горячо одобрили выбор имени и сказали, что сынок весь пошел в бабушку и знает толк в извращениях.

Часть вторая. Тоже все до ужаса банально, но типа постмодерн и никак не иначе

Уютная красная коробка с фирменным логотипом служила ему колыбелькою, один конец желтой ленты — матрацем, а второй — одеяльцем. Днем и ночью он играл с Петером, а в эту колыбельку его укладывали лишь ненадолго отдохнуть. И в каких только местах они не развлекались: в кровати, на ковре, в кресле, на столе, на подоконнике, но больше всего в ванной комнате. Петер нырял в ванну, до краев наполненную теплой водой, закидывал длинные ноги на бортики и расслаблялся, а у самого края плавал Восьми-Дюймовочек, как большой лепесток тюльпана. С его помощью Петер мог переправляться на волшебной лодке с одного конца вселенной на другую и очень близко видел яркие звезды; а веслами ему служили белоснежные руки, ловко управляющиеся с Восьми-Дюймовочком. Но все-таки он, и только он обрушивал для Петера звезды с небес. Все это было прелесть как мило!

Петер любил его, сильно любил, очень любил за нечеловеческую неутомимость, за крупный размер, за молчаливую мужественность. Так любил, что не заметил, как пролетел целый год, и в витринах магазинов появились усовершенствованные личные друзья. Но, честно говоря, ему не было никакого дела до этих новых моделей. Никто не мог сравниться с Восьми-Дюймовочком, который лучше всех знал, как угодить Петеру. Глубоко проникал и идеально вписывался в каждый дюйм его тела, и они становились одним целым, растворяясь друг в друге и забывая об окружающем мире. В их личной вселенной солнце сияло гораздо ярче, небо стояло намного выше, а около канав и изгородей созревали минитюарные копии Восьми-Дюймовочка. А Петер без устали летал над лесами, полями и озерами, сжимая бедрами его упругие бока. И чем дальше и дальше, тем все было чудесней. 

Но внезапно красивое голубое озеро обмелело, листья пожухли и облетели с зеленых кудрявых деревьев, стены старинного белого мраморного дворца обрушились. И случилось это, когда к Петеру пришли друзья, чтобы попить чаю, поболтать о том о сем, и познакомились с Восьми-Дюймовочком. Они оглядели его сверху донизу и постановили:  
— У него только две ножки! Жалко смотреть!  
— У него нет усиков! И он ужасно истерся!  
— Какая у него тонкая талия! Фи! Он совсем как кактус! Как некрасиво! — сказали в один голос друзья и одновременно потянулись к блюду с пирожными.  
На самом-то деле он был прелестнейшим созданием: нежный, ласковый, точно лепесток розы. Но когда все вокруг стали говорить, что он безобразный, Петер взглянул на него по-новому и понял, что друзья в чем-то правы. Слишком частые полеты оказались просто губительными для его внешнего облика. И с этим надо было что-то срочно делать. Нельзя быть хуже других.  
На следующий день Петер дал объявление в газету о продаже подержанного личного друга за бесценок. 

Той же ночью в дверь громко постучали. С тяжелым сердцем Петер отворил и увидел особу, очень похожую на жабу. Она была пребезобразная: большущая, потная и бородавчатая.  
— Давали объявление о продаже? — хрипло квакнула особа.  
Он молча кивнул и посторонился, пропуская ее в холл, где на журнальном столике сиротливо лежал Восьми-Дюймовочек. Особа внимательно оглядела его и удовлетворенно кивнула.  
— Вот и нашелся личный дружок для моего сынка! Дешево и сердито, — сказала она, бросила на стол пару смятых купюр и взяла коробку. — Ох, и славно же они заживут у нас на квартире.  
Петер закрыл глаза, представил Восьми-Дюймовочка в толстых, уродливых лапах жабьего сынка и содрогнулся. Что же он наделал? Он предал своего личного друга и чуть не потерял его навсегда. Но еще не поздно все исправить. Они начнут сначала, у них получится заново отстроить стены сказочного дворца. Восьми-Дюймовочку нечего делать между дряблых бородавчатых ляжек.  
— Знаете что, фрау... Я передумал! Мой личный друг не продается! — решительно воскликнул Петер, выхватил старенький потертый фаллоимитатор ****** из коробки и нежно прижал к сердцу. 

_______________

 ***** 8 дюймов — 20,32 сантиметра.  
****** Прототип Восьми-Дюймовочка [](http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=f32a5bb1092df73e8f20741d7b06b711)


End file.
